Not Woman Enough?
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Two Shot* After finding out what her husband has been up to while away, Chelsea feels like she's not woman enough for him, will he and her friends convince her otherwise? Will she do something to make him think otherwise? Sheamus/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Ok guys the idea of this two shot came after I saw a tweet Sheamus favorited...not going to go there lol. Anyway, here his wife Chelsea sees it and thinks she's not sexy enough for him. I think otherwise :D :D (Btw if you guys haven't seen what Chelsea looks like look at my story covers for other stories or on my Wiki) Anyway Jade belongs to DanDJohnMLover :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D Also if you flame, you're blocked and or your review will be deleted. Enjoy everyone! :D :D_

Chapter 1 April 18, 2014

It was a Sunny day in Tampa and Chelsea was over at her house at the pool with her friends Drew, Ettore (Big E), Austin (Xavier Woods) and Jade Eckrich. Everyone was having fun in the pool while Chelsea was checking out Twitter.

_"Wonder what Stephen is up to." _Chelsea thought as she looked though his favorites then saw one that shocked her. It was a adult picture. "The fuck? So I'm not sexy enough for him now?!" She asked angrily throwing her phone down.

"What's going on Chels?" Austin asked walking over to her.

"Apperantly I'm not sexy enough for Stephen." Chelsea growled.

"Not sexy enough? Chels, that man talks about how he can't get enough of you." Drew said walking over to her.

"Not if he's looking at porn!" Chelsea yelled picking up her phone and showing them the picture.

"That's not like him!" Jade yelled in shock.

"I thought he was a gentleman." Austin said.

"He's lonely." Ettore suggested. "No Divas were allowed over there and women can't be out without being covered up."

"Yeah but still if he was lonely like that he should have called me…" Chelsea said softly.

"Maybe he didn't want to bother you being needy." Drew suggested. "When I'm needy I don't bother Trinity with it because I don't want to bother her because I care."

"Huh Trint always told me you don't give a damn about her." Chelsea said.

"That little…" Drew grumbled as he walked off and grabbed his phone.

"If you really feel that way, send some sexy pictures to him and ask him if he thinks that." Jade suggested.

"You think that's a good idea?" Chelsea asked.

"Well you look sexy now in that blue two piece." Austin smiled and Chelsea blushed a bit.

"Well…alright….let's try then…" Chelsea said nervously. "I've never done something like this before."

"You'll do fine and Stephen's the type of guy that won't leak the pictures." Ettore said.

"Well…Alright." Chelsea said as she got on a chair and Jade picked up her phone and Chelsea did a seductive pose and Jade took a picture.

"Stephen is going to love that." Jade smiled as Chelsea did another one and Jade took the picture.

A few minutes later and a few dozen pictures later Chelsea was laying on the lawn chair once again, this time looking at the pictures of her.

"Think Stephen is going to love these?" Chelsea asked looking through them.

"Girl he's going to be all over you when he gets back." Jade smiled.

"I hope so." Chelsea said taking a deep breath and sending the pictures.

**_Meanwhile_**

After the second show of the night and the guys were out having a good time, Stephen was panting on the bed after deciding to take care of his problem. He wanted to call Chelsea to see if she can help take care of it but he knew that Phone sex creeped her out a bit so he did what he could think of and looked at porn on his phone hoping Chelsea wouldn't find out. He was about to doze off when his phone went off.

"Who could be texting at this time of night?" He grumbled as he grabbed his phone and opened up the text and his eyes widened at the pictures he just got. "Looks like my Chelsea is having some fun." He smirked as he laid back and looked at them some more. "Damn she's hot." He breathed as he closed his eyes and grabbed his shaft and started jacking off.

**_Back In Tampa_**

"Think he likes them?" Chelsea asked

"It's you Chelsea, of course he likes them." Ettore said. "Can I see?"

"Hell No!" Chelsea yelled. "If you wanted to see then you should have watched as I posed for them!"

"Sorry." Ettore said backing up.

"It's cool Ettore, I'm just shocked and hurt at the same time." Chelsea said looking down.

"Chelsea if he hates those pictures then I will personally slap him when he gets back, any guy would be lucky to have you!" Drew yelled. "He lets you go because he thinks you're not sexy enough he has some issues."

"It's true he does." Austin said.

"Thanks you guys." Chelsea smiled. "We'll see what happens though, hopefully he thinks I'm sexy enough." She giggled.

Later that night after everyone went home, Chelsea was up in her room getting ready for bed. When she got one of Stephen's shirts on she looked down at her phone and decided to call him.

_"Hello?" _Stephen asked in a sleepy voice.

"Did I wake you?" Chelsea asked.

_"Not at all, I just got up." _Stephen said yawning. _"What's up?"_

"I just called to say goodnight over here, and to ask if you got the pictures I sent you." Chelsea said.

_"Oh I did." _Stephen smirked _"Thank you lassie."_

"You're welcome; hey before I go I have a question." Chelsea said.

_"Shoot."_

"Am I sexy enough for you?" Chelsea asked nervously.

_"What are you talking about? Of course you are!" _Stephen told her. _"Why would you think that you're not?"_

"I saw the picture you favorited on Twitter today."

_"Shit!" _Stephen yelled. _"Chelsea I'm so sorry ok! I just didn't want to bother you with my sexual needs."_

"It wouldn't bother me at all Stephen." Chelsea said. "The fact is that I feel like I'm not sexy enough that you had to look at porn."

_"You watch hentai when I'm not around." _Stephen said.

"That's different! It's cartoons and half the stuff in Hentai isn't real." Chelsea said. "I just want to be sexy enough for you."

_"You are Chelsea, I'm not just saying that you are." _Stephen said. _"Ok this may gross you out but I got off just by looking at the pictures you sent me more times then I did looking at porn ok?" _

"Y…y….y….y….you d…did?" Chelsea asked turning red.

_"I did, like I told you and keep telling you, you're so goddamn sexy it'll be the death of me one day." _Stephen said.

"Y…you really…think that?" Chelsea asked.

_"Babe I know that." _Stephen smiled. _"You get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow your time."_

"Ok babe, I love you." Chelsea said smiling.

_"I love you too Chelsea." _Stephen smiled as he hung up and Chelsea put down the phone and laid down. She was going to show how sexy she can be for him.

_Me: He saved his butt for now! Anyway wonder what Chelsea will do for him or to him when he gets back? ;D ;D Also, If you dated Sheamus, what would you do if you saw the tweet he favorited? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the second Chapter :D :D So I'm still a bit shocked about that tweet but I'm mostly over it now :D :D Anyway how will Chelsea prove that she can be sexy for her man? ;D ;D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and RaeDizzle29 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock! :D :D I would also like to think Batistasprincess for favoriting the story and Kdaniels270 for following it :D :D You guys rock as well :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2 April 19, 2014 – April 20, 2014

"So when will you be home again?" Chelsea asked as she was laying on the bed.

_"Well we're flying out after the show so I should be there by tomorrow." _Stephen smiled

"That's good, because I can't wait to see you." Chelsea smiled.

_"Can't wait to see you either." _Stephen smiled. _"Mind sending me more pictures to keep me going?"_

"I think you'll be ok with the few Dozen I sent." Chelsea smiled.

_"You little tease." _Stephen smirked.

"I know." Chelsea smiled. "Difference between me and those women is, I make it worthwhile a night to remember."

_"I'll see you tomorrow my love." _Stephen smiled as he hung up and Chelsea smiled and got up and got her keys and decided to go shopping before she had to fly out.

**_The Next Night _**

The next night Chelsea had everything ready to go, she had candles and rose pedals everywhere, she was going to show Stephen that she can be woman enough for him.

_"I hope I can be sexy enough for him." _Chelsea thought as she had on a Lilac Love Corset and heard her phone go off and she answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey, I just got here, what room are you in?" _Stephen asked

"208 second floor." Chelsea said as she turned red.

_"I'll be right up." _Stephen smiled. _"You sound ok?"_

"I sound fine." Chelsea smiled. "Don't worry about me, see you when you get here, got a key?"

_"Just got it." _

"Sweet, see you then." Chelsea smiled as she hung up, turned off her phone then got on the bed and did a seductive pose. _"Hope he likes it." _She thought as she stayed in the pose until she heard the door open then saw Stephen walk in.

"Wow…." He said breathless as Chelsea got up and walked up to him and smiled.

"Surprised?" She asked as walked around him and he nodded his head unable to speak. "You like?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"More like love." He said as he gently grabbed her and kissed her passionately and she kissed him back and jumped in his arms and pushed off his hat while kissing him and he grabbed her butt while she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him until they broke apart for air.

"Shirt off." Chelsea breathed as Stephen did just that. "Much better." She said as she kissed him passionately again and he kissed her back leading her to the bed gently laying her down and getting on top on her and started kissing her neck then moving down to her chest where it was exposed then kissed where the corset covered her then kissed her again as he moved her straps then moved it down until it was off her then threw it on the ground then looked at her.

"What?" Chelsea asked as she turned red.

"God I missed this sight." Stephen breathed and Chelsea turned redder.

"Then why couldn't you wait until you saw me?" Chelsea asked softly.

"Try walking around feeling really needy." Stephen chuckled softly.

"It's hard ask Katie when she's not being a bitch." Chelsea giggled as she kissed Stephen again and they rolled on the bed a bit feeling each other then Chelsea was on top of him kissing him then moved down and kissed his torso then unbuckled his belt and took it off along with his pants. "Blue boxers…." She said softly.

"Turned on?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Yeah." Chelsea said softly as she sat on him looking a bit nervous as he sat up and kissed her passionately and she kissed back putting her arms around him and he started kissing her neck then sucking on it. "I have nothing cold…"

"I want everyone to remember who you belong to." Stephen moaned as he sucked on that spot some more.

"You and only you…even if you don't want me." Chelsea moaned and Stephen stopped.

"Chelsea look at me." Stephen said as she looked at him. "I always want you, you're everything I want in a woman. Including being a great lover, Like I said I just wanted to say fuck it and just make love to you. No woman can ever compare to you."

"Stephen." Chelsea said tearing up and kissing him passionately again causing him to lay down and he kissed her back and put his hands on her butt and squeezed it and she moaned loudly in the kiss then broke the kiss then he sat back up and kissed her neck again then grabbed her right breast and kissed her again as he squeezed it and she moaned in the kiss and got a bit closer to him and he broke the kiss and started sucking her right nipple and she moaned louder.

"Another thing." Stephen said as he looked at her and smirked. "I can make your panties wet just by looking at you unlike all those women who you have to touch to turn them on."

"My panties are not wet!" Chelsea yelled in embarrassment as she felt Stephen feel her.

"They feel wet." Stephen smirked.

"Ok I'm turned on…" Chelsea said softly turning red then Stephen kissed her again and she kissed him back then he started kissing her neck again then moved them over then laid Chelsea down and kissed her again then started kissing down her body until he got to her underwear and took them off and she blushed at that.

"I need to taste you Chelsea." Stephen said as he went down her cilt and opened it and gave it a few licks before he started sucking on her.

"Stephen!" Chelsea yelled as she started squirming around a bit but Stephen gently held her down as he sucked on her some more until she screamed his name and came. After he licked her clean he came up and kissed her soft and passionately and she kissed him back and pushed his boxers down. "Stephen I need you inside me now!" She pleaded as he kissed her passionately again and obliged and they both moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Someone needed me just as much as I needed them." Stephen said kissing her neck.

"I missed you." Chelsea said moaning as he started moving. "Give it to me good tonight Stephen."

"Your wish is my command." Stephen said as he gently bit her neck and started moving.

"Oh yeah, right there." Chelsea moaned as Stephen started moving. She loved how no other man could have made her feel this amazing the way Stephen did. Chelsea smiled as she pulled him down for another kiss and he kissed back as he moved to her neck and gently bit on it again as he kept thrusting in her. "Baby I can't hold it in much longer!" she moaned after a bit

"Wait." Stephen said as he kept thrusting in her. "I want to come with you."

"I'll try." Chelsea moaned as Stephen thrusted in her some more.

"Ok now." Stephen said with one final thrust the two screamed each other's names and came and he gently collapsed on her.

"I don't think I can move tomorrow." Chelsea panted.

"Then stay in bed with me." Stephen panted.

"We both have Raw." Chelsea panted as Stephen got off her and blew out the candles then laid back down next to her and pulled her really close to him as he pulled the blankets over them.

"We'll call in sick." Stephen smiled as he winked at her.

"And lose your possible shot at the Intercontental Title? No thank you baby." Chelsea smiled. "What happened to being a Championship couple?"

"Guess we can come into work." Stephen said as he kissed her.

"So was this, sexy enough for you?" Chelsea asked as she smiled.

"More than enough." Stephen smiled as he kept her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Chelsea smiled. "No more dirty pictures unless they're me ok?"

"Alright, I love you too." Stephen smiled as he kissed her again and held her close.

_Me: Whoa...Romantic and Hot! If Sheamus doesn't think Chelsea is sexy enough for him now I don't know what will make him think that! But I'm sure he knows she is ;D ;D Anyway hope you guys enjoyed :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
